


after school

by imaginefics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/M, Mild Language, Quick Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Jean Kirstein, highschool couple, jean brainrot, quick story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginefics/pseuds/imaginefics
Summary: after school, jean invited you over to his house to have some “fun”, but that got cut short.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Reader, Jean x reader - Relationship, jean kirstein and reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	after school

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a quick story i wrote because i can’t stop thinking about him!!

"what time does your mom get home?" you asked as you started to unbutton your uniform shirt.

jean closed the door.

"she gets home around 5, we have time," he said smiling as he sat on the edge of the bed, watching you undress.

when you finished undressing, you got on top of his lap and his lips were quickly on you.

as you were kissing, his hands traveled up your back and unclipped your bra. he then flipped you over and hovered over you.

"whoa, calm down!" you laughed.

"couldn’t wait any longer" he laughed as he started to unbuckle his pants. you raised up and quickly took off his shirt.

when he finished, his lips were on yours again. he took one of his hands and opened your legs wider.

" _ready_?" he asked as he pumped his cock in his hands.

you nodded as you leaned back.

he placed his hand beside your head as he leaned down and slowly slid himself into you.

" _fuck_ , jean" you moaned as you dug your nails into his back.

he smirked as he started to quickly thrust into you.

you wrapped your legs around him, bringing him as close as possible.

“ _fuck, you feel so good_ ” he whispered as he kissed your neck.

the room was filled with moans as jean pounded into you.

while that was going on, you heard a door open.

“jean i’m home!” a voice said from downstairs.

you and jeans eyes widened. it was his mom.

“shit!” he said as quickly got off of you.

“i thought she wasn’t coming home until 5,” you said as you looked at the clock on the side table. it was 3.

“i guess there wasn’t much traffic today?” he said, shrugging his shoulders.

“jean?” his mom yelled again.

“j-just a minute mom,” he said as he quickly tossed you your clothes. “i’ll be there in a minute”.

you two quickly put on your clothes and tried to clean up the room. as you were fixing your hair, you noticed giant hickeys on your neck. your hair or top couldn’t cover that.

“i need your jacket!”

“why what happened?” he asked as he fixed the bed.

you pointed to the marks.he quickly went into the closet and tossed you a brown zip-up hoodie.

when you finished, you both headed downstairs.

“i need you to unpack the groceries-” his mom turned around and saw you standing on the staircase.“oh hello y/n, i didn’t know you were here.”

“hello, mrs. kirstein” you waved as you gave an awkward smile.

“you two were studying for a test or something?” she asked as she put her keys on the table.

you looked at jean.

“yeah, there was this assignment and i brought her here so that we can do it together”

you nodded.

“that’s nice” she smiled.

“i’m taking her home now,” jean said as he pulled his keys out of his pocket.

“alright, it was nice seeing you sweetie,” she said as she gave you a tight hug.

“you too!”

you and jean exited the house and went into the car.

“well, that was a close one,” he said as he scratched his head.

you stared at him.

“what?” he laughed.

“you think she believed we were just doing ‘homework?’”

“you're thinking too much about it, we’re fine,” he said as he rubbed your leg.

*

you just finished taking a shower when your phone buzzed. you hopped on your bed. it was a text notification from jean.

**jean: wanna come over tomorrow?**

you couldn’t help but laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)  
> tumblr: imagineficss


End file.
